warrior_clan_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
FlowerClan
Desipte the name of this clan, very few, if any any of the cats who live in these cave have ever seen a flower. They haven't seen any because they live in a cave struckre hundreds of feet from the shore. Not even the cats who live here know how their ansestors arrived here. The only way out of the shimmering caves is to dive under the water so only the most experiance warriors dare to venter outside the caves. Though few cats have ever seen the sun, they have seen the stars in the top of their cave wall, which sparlkes like the night sky. For the deputy to become leader he or she must make the swim to the mainland in order to become leader. Rules *All cats have to be able to swim. *Only wariors may go outside the caves. *No cats with wings or abliltys that would allow them to defey these rules is allowed *Since it has been many years since these cats have seen the outside, the names of some cats have been destrouted Allegiances Leader Owltstar- A wise old tom with grey fur and dak blue eyes. (Meadow) Deputy Heartdiver- a tom with grey fur and pink eyes(Meadow) Medicine Cat Open Warriors Tailonclaw- A pale cream tom with yellow eyes. (Meadow) Starseeker- a dappled blue she-cat with even deeper blue eyes.(Meadow) Apprentices Sneilpaw- A slow large tom with grey eyes.(Meadow) Queens None Kits Rosekit- A tom with purple-grey fur and aqua eyes(Meadow) Elders Birdheart- A old pale ginger she-cat with no eyes, Role-play Owltstar layed upon his deathbed. His time for leading this clan was about to end and the time for Heartdiver to become leader. Without any doubt he knew that he must pass on the warning before it was too late. Owltstar looked up at the sealing, the pale blue green shimmering caves which had been their homes for more then any cats could remember. Owltstar eyes began to close when he heard the pawsteps of his warrriors and deputy comeing near. Heartdiver came close to his frail leader. "Owltstar" He said bowing his head. Owltstar turned his head to look at his deputy. "Before I go I must tell you something that has been pasted down for many moons," Owltstar whispered his eyesclosing with every passing moment. "A group of cats will come with the power to destory us all... Beweare...." Owlstar said before his eyes shut and he lost his life. As that moment passed. The kind that would make a apprentice into a warrior, or that when a cat must live up to the expectations of his friends and clanmates. Heartdiver's head lowered. "Goodbye, Owltstar." He said. Looking around the camp, the only place in he had been in his life. The only place he ever would be. ''But now that Owltstar Is dead, this means I must leave the cave! ''Heartdiver thought with mixed feelings. He did not know what layed beyond the safety of the camp, nor what the world may hold. But he would have to find out, he had no choice. It's just dancing Mama 00:06, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Category:Clan